


The Girl known as Bad Luck

by mushroomjellyfish



Category: the girl known as bad luck
Genre: Bad Luck, No Smut, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomjellyfish/pseuds/mushroomjellyfish
Summary: A mysterious girl living in a normal town. No one knows her name, but everyone knows her as bad luck.





	The Girl known as Bad Luck

Late one echoing night. A lonely girl wandered the streets of the city she lived in. No one knew her name, or where she came from. Only that she was willing to help no matter the situation. Some used that to their advantage against the girl, only to have it backfire. For this girl was known truly, as a bad luck charm. Misfortune followed her throughout her lifetime, but she could never figure out why. Or how to stop it.

A small sigh left her lips as she slipped her hands into the pockets of her dark, ash grey hoodie. A low shiver running down her spine as a cold chill rears its fangs at her.

“Just a little further…” She mumbled to herself, but pressed foreword to her destination. A small café known as ‘The Vale’, it was lesser known and family owned but the girl considered it home. Despite never having a home to call her own.

She shivered more as snow begun to fall around her. Her short red hair fell in front of her face, showing the black highlights in it. Her dark ruby eyes glistening from the bright street lights as they lit up around her.

The small ghost of a smile appearing as she saw the lights of the café appeared in her sight. Though she soon stopped and removed her hands from the warm pockets they were hiding in before slipping off her red wired glasses and cleaning the lenses that had begun to fog up from her hot breath. She slipped them back on and continued to walk. Soon getting to the café and removing a single hand this time to open the door and go inside the warm café.

The Barista gave her a warm smile as he saw her walk into the café. “Nice to see you, it's been a bit.” She gave a short and quick nod to the Barista and sat down. It had been a bit since she last made the journey from her solitary home to the café she so enjoyed.

“The usual?” He questioned, preparing to whip up her usual drink. She gives a small nod and smiles a tiny bit, taking out a book from the small backpack she had on her shoulders. The Barista gives her a warm look and started to whip up her usual coffee with cream. She never did like having sugar in it.

Smiling gently, she opened the book she had taken out of her bag and begun to read, her eyes sparkling happily as she entered her own mind. A world far away from this one forming around her as she read.


End file.
